bible
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: a series of one shots on paul
1. Chapter 1

What It Feels Like To Be Paul

Chapter 1

I lay in the cell tied to the wall, dried and wet blood lay on the floor, walls, and ceiling, except on one part in the corner. Where I was allowed to write, so that's where I was crawling to.

After the painful crawl I wipe my hands clean, clean as I can get them on the cloth that is clean. At that I start to write to the fellow friends and family out in the world.

My only way to keep going was all the people in the world, men, women, and children, all who didn't know the Lord Christ Jesus.

'Worship Christ Jesus, He will transform you inside and outside,' is what I wrote on the brownish white paper.

'Follow Jesus Christ, with your body, mind, and soul. Rejoice in the Lord and good things will come your way, have mercy on those who don't know what they're saying.

If someone hungers give them food for your supporting someone God watches over.

Jesus owns me I'll give him everything: my mistakes, my sins, my love, compassion, and loyalty.' I write.

When I first started to write my writing had been straight but now it slanted to the left, and I sigh.

"Guards, can I have water?" my voice was hoarse from so much screaming, yelling, and crying.

"Sure Paul" a glass of clean well water went through the bars of my cell.

Back to writing:

'Dear Friends, family, followers of Christ Jesus:

As I said previously in my other letter about compassion, loyalty basically of feelings, and this one shall be too.

'Love the God with all your heart, worship no other gods, and give all your problems to God.'

With that I put the pencil down and walk to the small cot the guards had put in there sometime while I was writing. The sheets are clean and the duvet is clean and a new pair of clothes, I don't really see why they put it there if they will keep on torturing me all because I am a flower of Christ.

But I had been preaching to them so I guess some of it went into their minds. But at least they have decided to follow, even though they don't know it: Since they listen when I talk.

The next morning I wake up to fruit's and water.

"Morning Paul" the youngest guard says.

"Hello" I say back and get ready to tell which story to tell from the bible. At noon most of the guards are out and sitting or standing near my cell, my other cell mates lean closer.

"The Beginning:

In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters.

And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning the first day.

And God said, "Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water." So God made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. God called the vault "sky." And there was evening, and there was morning the second day….."I said and I talked about the beginning.

Around one we stopped for a brief lunch break and then I started to talk about how to pray.

"Our Father in heaven howled be thy name…"

With that I finished and at nine I fell back asleep to heal.

Done by Jaylene olebar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Foundations of the Christian Teachings/Notes

Jaylene Olebar April 27. /2015

A) Step 1: We were all born into sin due to Adam and Eve.

A) Step 2: Eternal life, wages of sin is death; the gift from God is eternal life through Jesus Christ.

A) Step 3: We can't do it alone that we need Jesus our savior.

A) Step 4: Paranoid. Jesus died for the whole worlds sins and the ones who crucified they were paranoid.

A) call upon Jesus Christ and pray to him.

Based on Romans 10: 9 I , I believe Paul is saying that God raised Jesus from the dead but that is one of Christian's main beliefs, try not sin and you will have eternal life within Jesus Christ the Lord himself.

You can never do anything without Jesus and God so pray every day to Him.

Jesus died for all our sins past present and future do fewer sins.

Try pray three times a day to Christ.

A/N: just a list


End file.
